In The Dragon's Clutches
by DiamondHeart31
Summary: Casey Jones should really come up with a vigilante name. Using his real one against bad guys just leads to trouble. 2012verse.


A Hun/Casey Jones fanfic because someone had to be the first.

TMNT 2012 belongs to Nickelodeon.

XXXXXX

Casey Jones hated Purple Dragons. It was as simple as that. He hated Purple Dragons and anything related to them. So as you can imagine, he was angry when he was cornered by their new leader, Hun.

"What do you want Purple Dragon scum," Casey spat, clenching his hockey stick. What sucked was that he was in his day clothes, not wearing any of his padding or his weapons. Luckily he always had his hockey stick with him, which would be enough to take Hun down.

"Easy there hockey boy, I'm not here to start a fight," Hun said sounding amused, which only made Casey angrier.

"If you didn't want a fight, you shouldn't have come looking for me," Casey growled, gripping the hockey stick harder, "How did you even find me?"

"Well, _Casey Jones_ , I just had to figure out what school you went to," Hun smugly grinned, holding up one of the hockey pucks with the Roosevelt Vikings written on it, "And just wait until you showed walked out. I was planning on following you home, but it seems you noticed me since you lead me in an alley for a fight."

"I can smell Purple Dragon scum a mile away." Casey planted his feet firmly on the ground, ready for an attack.

Hun let out a laugh, "Relax Casey, I already told you I didn't come for a fight. I just want to talk. You impressed me with your fighting skills. I may not have been in this town for long, but I know that few survive battles with the Shredder."

"Thanks for the compliment, but if you're trying to recruit me for the Purple Dragons you wasted your time!"

"Are you sure, I could use someone like you and I can pay you well," Hun offered, "You should consider it since I could just kill you for ruining my plans, but luckily Shredder decided I was still useful to him."

"I would never work for the Purple Dragons! They…" Casey shook his head like he was trying to forget something, "You shouldn't work with Shredder! He's trying to make a mind control potion or something! Unless you want to be even more of a mindless puppet."

"Under normal circumstances I would think you're full of shit. But since I'm working for a ninja master who has human sized talking pets, it's pretty believable," Hun said, "But it would be a stupid move to go against Shredder, so I'll take my chances."

Casey narrowed his eyes at Hun, who just laughed.

"Oh, stop pouting kid," Hun smirked moving closer to Casey who tensed up. He grabbed the hockey stick before Casey could hit him with it, throwing it out of his reach then quickly pinning him to the wall. "You know, if you ignore the missing teeth, you're actually kind of cute."

The hockey player vigilante was disturbed by the comment, but quickly assumed the gang leader was just messing with him. "How many hockey players do you know with a set of perfect teeth?"

Hun didn't reply, instead pinned Casey's wrists with one hand while the other traveled down his body, slipping under his shirt, "Your skin is surprisingly soft, do you moisturize?"

"What? No, I…stop touching me weirdo," Casey snapped, trying to shake Hun off him and free his hands, but Hun just gripped them tighter. Before Casey could complain again, the older man's lips were on his and quickly slipped his tongue in.

Once Casey got over the shock he started struggling, biting down on the invading tongue but didn't have much effect since it was between his large gap of missing teeth. He really had to do something about that. His struggling increased when he felt Hun's hand move into his pants.

"Don't worry, I'm just making sure I didn't cause any damage with the hockey ball," Hun mocked, his hand moving into the teen's boxers.

"First off, it's called a puck. Second, get your hands off me," Casey snapped, trying to kick him. Casey cried out in surprise when the gang leader grabbed his cock, who took the chance to kiss him again.

Hun ignored the teens struggles, stroking his cock trying to get him erect. The Purple Dragon leader didn't know what drew him to this young man. That's not to say he hasn't been attracted to men before or had them in his bed, but he never went so young and preferred partners to submitted easy.

But Hun knew this boy was a fighter. He could tell by the way he struggled not to get hard and kept trying to fight him.

It might be fun having a partner he had to break.

Casey was struggling and freaking out. The leader of the Purple Dragons stole his first kiss and was now molesting him. Part of Casey felt like crying, but he refused to let the Purple Dragons take something else from him.

He needed to come up with a plan, remembering Splinter saying how a ninja had to give the illusion of control and wait for the perfect moment to strike. Casey could see his hockey stick and could almost reach it with his foot. Casey slowly stopped struggling, tensing up when Hun started stroking him faster but didn't fight him.

Hun was taken back that the boy seemed to be given in, but guessed it wasn't that surprising since teenage boys are horny. Just because Casey was letting him touch him, didn't mean that he would willingly go back to his place, so there could still be a fight. He rubbed the tip of Casey's cock with his thumb and helping him slide to the ground.

Casey smirked when his foot reached the hockey stick, hitting it with his heel making it strike Hun on the head. It didn't cause much damage but it was enough of a distraction for Hun to loosen his grip, allowing Casey to free his hands and push Hun away. After quickly pulling his pants up, Casey grabbed the hockey stick and hit Hun on the head as hard as he could.

When the gang leader hit the ground Casey took off running, not looking back. He wasn't sure if Hun was following him so he didn't go straight home, making twist and turns then climbing up a ladder to the top of a building. Once he looked around and didn't see any sigh of Hun, Casey took the chance to gather his breath, trying to shallow the hard lump in his throat.

Gripping on to the hockey stick tightly to keep his hands from shaking, Casey sat down before his legs gave out on him, holding back tears and vomit. How could he be so weak and careless? How could he allow himself to almost get…

Casey figured he should stay with the turtles for a few days, he kept spare equipment there. They could help him take down Hun before he had a chance to find out where he lived and hurt his family. Everything would be fine, he'd never be weak enough to lose anything to the Purple Dragons again.


End file.
